To the Stars and Beyond
by animedragonqueen
Summary: Story working on with a friend greekfan19 She never excepted a angel to land in her backyard, turns out that angel was a robotic being. (OptimusXOC, later on SmokescreenXOc)
1. Prologue

The little girl stepped outside, right before a meteor shot across the sky landing only a few feet of her. Curiously, she walked towards it, not expecting something to raise up from it.

"Are you an angel?" The little girl asked, the robotic figure turned towards the little girl, tilting it's head to the side. The robot let out a chirp that sound angelic. "So you are an angel, did my mommy and daddy send you?" The robot's violet eyes looked saddened it couldn't bring itself to tell the girl otherwise.

"Indeed youngling, I'm here to act as your guardian." A female voice came from the robot. "I am known as Nightstorm, sparkmate of the last living prime."

"So is he the king of angels and you're his queen?" The girl said with sparkling blue eyes. Nightstorm let out a chuckle, who knew the children of humans could be so cute.

"That would be would be your designation youngling?"

"Hmmm? Your letting out chirps again!" The girl giggled.

"What is your name?"

"Ohhhh, why didn't you say so. My name is Riveria, but you can call me River!

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you, darling. Though if you wouldn't mind, I need to find an alt form." River quickly took something out of her bag and showed Nightstorm a picture of a Lamborghini. Nightstorm quickly scanned it and shifted into a black lamborghini causing the little girl to squeal.

"This is the car my dad and I wanted." Nightstorm felt her spark flutter. "River, young one what happened to your carrier and sire, I mean parents?" River looked down at the ground with a sad expression while Nightstorm shifted into her other form.

"Well, umm they died in a car crash and I was the only survivor." River muttered which was enough for Nightstorm to hear. Nightstorm gently nudged the girl, smiling towards her.

"I may not be able to replace them but I will protect you with my whole spark, little one." River smiled back, trusting Nightstorm's word.

"Do you pinkie promise?" River asked, holding out her pinkie. Nightstorm blinked in surprise before looking it up on the internet.

"I pinkie promise." Nightstorm replied, touching her pinkie to the girl's.

"River, it's bed time!" Nightstorm quickly retracted to cover while River ran towards the sound.

"Aunt Judy, Aunt Judy! I met an angel and she is really pretty!" Nightstorm started checking everything needed. This little girl had made her way into Nightstorm's spark and she decided that River would be her charge, meaning she needed to set up a will about the girl getting her own car. Nightstorm jumped in surprise when she felt a poke at the bond.

 ** _:My love, are you alright?:_** Optimus asked.

 ** _:Humans are sad little creatures.:_** She replied. **_:Earth isn't what we thought Prime.:_**

 ** _:How so Mi'lady?:_**

 ** _:When you come here, you'll understand.:_**


	2. Chapter 1

Nightstorm let out a yawn, waiting outside the high school for her charge to finish up with school. It had been 10 years since she first came to earth and met River. She soon learned that River was pretty mature for her age. Her cousin wasn't as mature, it made Nightstorm sigh. Suddenly, her car door swung open.

"Drive! Driver!" River yelled. Within second Nightstorm was speeding down the road.

"What, why? What's going on?!" Nightstorm panicked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get home before sammy got his new car." River giggled. Nightstorm let out an annoyed sigh. The autobot turned on her holoform.

"Hey, Nightstorm can we go racing tonight?"

"Sure, why not? Just don't tell on me."

"I would never!"

The day went on as normal or as normal as it got with a giant cybertronian as your car. "You know it's been awhile since I saw your other form. Maybe you should stretch out." River said.

"Tonight perhaps, wait a minute….What the frag is Bumblebee doing here?" Nightstorm said out loud, seeing a certain camaro parked in her spot. "That son of a glitch."

"Your so mean, I thought you missed your kind." River giggled.

"I do, but he took my spot! He even picked a sexy alt mode and don't tell Prime that." River let out a low whistle while Nightstorm parked in another spot. "Damnnnn….I am gonna go touch it" River said hopping out of Nightstorm's interio. Nightstorm started slightly, laughing as Bumblebee tried his hardest to stay still while River rubbed his hood and looked in the engine.

"What a gorgeous fragging engine!" River yelled. Nightstorm's engine roared before it shut up.

"Storm, you're better than everyone else." Nightstorm let out a huff. River looked up after hearing her cousin come out.

"River, can I take your car to the party. I'll let you use mine?" Sam asked.

"OH HELL NO SAMMY DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY CAR?!" River shrieks. Nightstorm stuttered softly at the memory of Sam attempting to drive her a few months ago. She really wanted to kill him at that point in time but the boy had grown on her.

Though River and Sam were cousins, they had known each other for so long and were so close they were practically like brother and sister.

"Now get out of here, you have a girl to get." River teased, popping the hood down. Sam rolled his eyes and got into his car then drove off.

"You know, it's not nice to lie like that." Nightstorm giggled.

"I need time alone besides maybe he'll get the girl." River and Nightstorm stared at each other for a few second before bursting out laughing.

"If that were to happen, I'll introduce prime to smut." Nightstorm promised.

"I would love to see that happen."

"Better yet, I'll show all the autobots." Nightstorm yelled.

"Heyyyyyy Nightstorm if I give you a car wash plus wax and oil change will you please please do my homework?" River pleated with her puppy dog eyes. Nightstorm looked away knowing if she saw rivers puppy dog eyes she wouldn't be able to say no she learned that the hard way.

(FlashBack Rivers 8)

"NIGHTSTORM! NIGHTSTORM!" little river squealed as she ran to the car in a full on sprint.

"What is it youngling?" Nightstorm question softly chuckling at the young femmes enthusiasm.

"I heard from one of the upperclassmen that under the bridge by the canal they have street races going on can we please please go?" River begged

Nightstorm had quickly looked up street racing and had quickly decided it was way too dangerous for River but not for her.

"I know what you're thinking, you can't go without me!" The girl yelled. Nightstorm rolled her optics, about to refuse the girl till River gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only this once!" Nightstorm giving in.

(Flashback ends)

"Nope, you're doing it yourself. But I'll check over your answers." River let out a groan.

"UGHHH I DON'T WANT TO DO IT MYSELF."

"Well femme up and do it." River huffed.

"Aft-hole."

"River are you talking to your car again?" Judy asked.

"Cars have feelings too Aunt Judy!"

"Sure dear, whatever you say."Judy shook her head and left.

"I'll talk to you later." River said.

"Kay, I'm going to play videogame if you need me." River went into the house, grumbling about not wanting to do her homework.

'You get your homework done and I'll take you for icecream :D' Nightstorm texted.

'Anything I want?'

'Yup, but you have to show you did everything.'

'Only for the icecream, my dear robotic friend.'

River hustled inside to quickly complete her homework because if there was one thing that motivated her it was icecream.

River sat on Nightstorm's hood, enjoying her icecream and looking at the stars when Sam pulled into the driveway.

"River, you won't believe what happened!" He yelled.

"Try me." River replied.

"I drove Mikaela home!" River looked at him strangely.

"Are you sure?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, that really shocking to me. Well good going Sammy."

'I call bullshit!' Nightstorm texted. River laughed, realizing she couldn't talk in front of Bumblebee without giving herself out.

"Hey Sammy can I check out your car again, make sure everything's running smoothly?"

"Sure River if you wouldn't mind please, check out the radio/stereo system it was really acting up while I was driving Mikaela home, like flipping channels acting up." Nightstorm's spark purr with mischief, Optimus sent her a wave of questionable worry. Nightstorm turned on her radio and started flipping through channels.

"Why is your car doing to? Should it be doing that?" Sam questioned

"Oh it just acts up sometimes it's perfectly normal." River said with an annoyed smile lightly tapping the hood of the car.

"I'm calling-B-B- Bullshit! Bullshit-is being- called." Nightstorm's radio called out 'causing River to hit Nightstorm's hood. The radio let out a beep of hurt.

'Aft-hole! I just wanted to have some fun."' River rolled her eyes at the text.

"See instant fix." River said smiling at her brother. Sam looked at River before leaving. "Well I'm going in see you guys tomorrow." Nightstorm texted her a goodnight while Bumblebee did nothing.

Nightstorm woke up to Bumblebee revving his engine and leaving the yard. River groaned as she heard Sam yelling about someone stealing his car.

'Storm what's going on?' She texted the femme, not wanting to get up. In seconds, she got her reply

'Bee went somewhere, not sure where though.'

'...I'm going back to sleep.'

'So am I.' Both human and cybertronian went back to sleep, only to be woke up again by Sam.

"Hai, Sammy!" River said, stretching and laughed slightly hearing that Sam got himself in jail.

"River, you have to believe. You talk to your car all the time, my car left on it's own and stood up!" Sam said, taking the milk out.

'River, Bumblebee is back :DDD!'

"Hey Sammy your car is back." River says like it was no big deal. At that same moment, Bumblebee revved his engine, making Sam scream something about Satan's camaro.

'But I wanted to be Satan's car! Bumblebee, you jack-ass stop stealing my spotlight!' River couldn't help but laugh at Nightstorm's text.

"River you call the police, I am going to try and lure it away." Sam says running out the door.

River just sighs and shuts the door after him, then puts the milk back in the fridge. She shot a quick text to Nightstorm.

'Hey Sam just ran out the front door.'

'I saw he looked like a frantic chicken' River swore she could hear Nightstorm's amusement.

River bursted out laughing, after reading Nightstorm's text. Nightstorm drove over by the opened kitchen window.

"So you wanna get in? I heard there a race going on a couple towns away. We leave now, I can get us there, win the race and back by nightfall."

"I'm coming!" River shouted in joy. She grabbed her bag and headed out, River slid into the passenger seat, seeing that Nightstorm had activated her Holoform.

"So what's with the purple tip dyes?" She asked as Nightstorm shot off.

"I thought it looked nice, is it that bad?"

"No, you should experiment with the Holoform more often."

"And make the same mistake as last time? No thank you, Hachet would have my helmet if he ever found out that I almost broke my Holoform." River laughed.

"You know, I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen."

"Did you just figure that out, I mean, Bumblebee did come here for a reason. Not sure, why but he did." River shrugged and closed her eyes, might as well get some sleep within the few hours of driving.

Sam look at the bots with pure fear and fascination, how he wished River has here. Wait, River!

"Shit." Sam yelled, taking out his phone and dialed in his sister's number.

"What are you doing Sam?" Mikaela hissed. Somehow, Sam's phone turned on speaker (not going to blame a certain bot for that *cough*Jazzy*cough*)

"I forgot all about my cousin but she is more like a little sister. " The ringing stop.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Nightstorm, we have talked about this, no talking and texting while driving!" He heard River scold.

"River, you piece of shit! I am this primus fragging car! I can do what the frag I want!"

"Whatever! Hai, Sammy what's up!"

"We're going to guess you figured out about Bumblebee and 'Bee, Satans camaro thing, I should slap you for that. You took my idea!"

"Now, now Nightstorm, you have have bitches to beat. Get your head in the game."

"I'm a giant fragging ass robot, do you really think they have a chance against me?"

"Nope!"

"WAIT, YOU KNEW ABOUT THEM?!" Sam yelled.

"Surprise! Just to save you the question, yes Nightstorm is the lambo and yes, she is a cybertronian and no, she was not happy about the secret midnight drive." Sam felt his face slightly pale as the memory popped up.

"Nightstorm, you're not died!" Jazz laughed.

"Wait a minute…..WHY THE FUCK IS JAZZ THERE! SAM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"I thought you knew? There's five of them here." There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Are the terror twin there, please someone tell my babies are there!" Nightstorm asked with pure hope.

"Thank primus no." Ratchet answered.

"Is that the Hatchet?" Ironhide let out a laugh.

:I didn't teach her that! I swear!: Nightstorm screamed through the comm link.

"If you want we'll be there soon, we have a race to win. One lap left!"

"Correction half a lap before all my fun is gone."

"Whatever bye, bye!" River ended the call.

"What is a race?" Optimus asked with confusion. He was happy to hear his sparkmate was closer than he would have thought. It had be way too long since he had seen his lover, their bond only satisfied him enough. He missed her touch, her laugh, her smile and pretty much everything about her.

"You might need to look that one up." Mikaela responded. The bots did as the female said and most were in surprise. Why in the pits would Nightstorm do something like that? Jazz laughed, knowing Nightstorm loved getting into trouble. Perhaps he would join her on one of these races someday.

"SAMMY!" A voice screamed after they had waited almost 30 minutes. A brown haired girl with blue eyes tackled Sam. "Are you okay? Did the evil bots hurt you? Mikaela, I'm so sorry about all this, are you okay!" She said in a motherly tone checking them both over totally different then the voice they had all heard on the phone.

"We're fine, where is your car." The three of them jumped when they heard a 'clank'.

"KITTY-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Nightstorm shouted after jumping onto the autobot leader. River smiled happily as she watched her beloved friend reunite with prime. River could tell this was a sweet moment for Nightstorm. Optimus had quickly wrapped her up in a hug with their helmets touching. She could hear them talking to each other in cybertronian,the clicks and chirps sounding beautiful. Even the bots looked more delightful to seeing their lady prime, unhurt and safe. She felt her heart hurt for a moment, thinking about her parents. She would love to see them again but knew that was impossible.

"What are they doing?" Sam whispered, confused about what was going on.

"I can only make out a few words, but they are saying stuff about being together again, that you still look as beautiful as the day I lost you, and how they are ready to share the love that has been bottled up in their sparks tonight? That sounds kinda kinky." River questioned that last sentence. River tried to lighten her mood by cracking a joke.

"So Nightstorm, I bet you will get to see some of that Optimus Fine tonight huh?" River said waggling her eyebrows. Nightstorm hit her head against Optimus's armor before glaring at the human girl.

"Really? Out of all the jokes you had to say, it had to be that one." Nightstorm said in cybertronian.

"English, women, english!" Nightstorm rolled her optics but repeated the sentence in english.

"Yes, yes I did. We all know it's going to happen."

"That may be true but we don't say anything about." Ironhide butted in, seeing the human's view on the matter.

"See, robot with giant cannons understands!"

"But in all seriousness, why are you all here?" Nightstorm asked, looking at her sparkmate, a little annoyed that he didn't tell her anything.

"We are here looking for the cube My Love, the decepticons are already here and we must get to to the cube before them. We need to get those glasses." Nightstorm nodded her head slowly.

"Well looks like the world's going to end." River said with a sigh.


End file.
